Definitely maybe
by Shichisei
Summary: Seijuurou and Rin do the dirty. That's it. That's all there is to this thing. They frickle dickle. They hubhob. They do the horizontal tango. They have a go. They hide the sausage. They do a hit and run. They ride the flagpole. They storm the cotton gin. Please be nice this is the first fic I'm posting. Reviews appreciated.


Seijuurou grit his teeth, forcing himself not to moan. He really didn't know why he didn't stop himself. He really didn't know why he wasn't regretting any of it. But right now, he really couldn't care less when Matsuoka Rin felt so tight around his fingers.

"I swear to fucking god if you don't move your fingers I will kill you." Rin was splayed out on the bathroom floor, his head resting against the cool tiles, hands tied behind his back and his butt up in the air, clumsily trying to rock his hips to get more friction.

"Fuck, Rin-chan. You look like a mess." He grinned at how eager the other was, desperately grinding against his fingers. "You are really enjoying this, aren't you?" He continued his slow motions, taking his time to prepare the younger boy who was growing more and more tired of the agonizingly slow pace.

Rin groaned. "F-fuck off, Mikoshiba." His grinding became more erratic, he was obviously close. Seijuurou couldn't let it end so soon, though. He had other plans.

He removed his fingers, earning a low whine from the other. Rin looked enticing. His eyes were completely dilated in lust, cheeks dusted with a lovely blush, breaths coming in heavy pants. His body was shivering from arousal and his cock deliciously erect.

Seijuurou almost came at the sight.  
"Rin.. You're beautiful." He unfastened Rin's hands and kissed the subtle bruises already forming on his wrists.

"I'm going to turn you over, okay?" The captain spoke with surprisingly gentle words, rubbing soothing circles on Rin's quivering hips as he flipped the boy over, his back instantly getting cooled by the bathroom tiles.

Rin's hands tangled into Seijuurou's hair, pulling him down for a soft kiss. Rin's lips were plump and lightly chapped, he tasted like cherries. Seijuurou swiped his tongue agains the other's lips, asking permission to enter.

Their tongues found each other in a fiery hot kiss. Their teeth clashed and their tongues fighting for dominance. Seijuurou bit the other's lips, hard enough to draw blood. Rin moaned into his mouth and tugged his hair.

Seijuurou's back arched, causing his clothed erection to grind against Rin's swollen cock. "F-fuck, Mikoshiba get rid of those pants you are chafing my dick for fucks sake", Rin panted out, his face flushed, little tears of frustration forming in his eyes. Though Seijuurou didn't see those, of course.

He smiled. "Sure thing, Rin-chan." He grabbed Rin's wrists with one hand, the other searching the floor for the leather straps he had used before.

He bound the other's hands above his head, fastening the straps as tightly as possible. "Does this hurt?" Rin turned his head away, his face burned up to his ears from the intense gaze Seijuurou directed at him and nodded. "A little, yeah."

The redhead stood up, shimmying out of his pants and took off his shirt. "Good." Rin glanced up at Seijuurou, taking a good look at his captain's body. His red hair was sexily tousled, his muscles were dusted with a light sheen of sweat and his eyes burned with a fiery passion. Seijuurou would cave into his primal urges soon, he looked hungry and dangerous. Rin felt his cock twitch in anticipation. He knew that Mikoshiba would be a good fuck.

Seijuurou grabbed a handful of Rin's hair and pulled him up, lazily stroking his painfully hard erection. He nudged his cock against Rin's lips. "You'd better get my cock all lubed up 'cause this is all you'll get." He grinned at Rin, marvelling at how sexy he looked with his cock lined up at his kiss-bruised lips.

Rin clicked his tongue, annoyed that he'd probably be sore for days after Mikoshiba was done with him. What an asshole.

He took Seijuurou's swollen red head in his mouth, sliding his tongue against the crown and sucking hard. Seijuurou's hands shot into Rin's hair, tugging at his violet locks and he let out a guttural moan. "J-jesus Rin-chan, how are you so good at this?" Rin hummed and took him deeper into his throat, making him as wet as possible. "Rin, sh-shit. Rin-chan, fuck." Seijuurou regretted not bringing lube himself because fuck, Rin was fucking fantastic with his mouth and he didn't want to come without fucking the younger boy senseless first.

Reluctantly, Seijuurou pushed his cock out of Rin's mouth. He knelt down before him, tugged a stray lock of hair behind Rin's ear and leaned in. "How do you want me to fuck you, Rin-chan?" The look on Rin's face was priceless. His eyes shot wide open and his mouth was agape, struggling to find an answer. Seijuurou couldn't help but laugh. "Ah, Rin-chan, you should've seen your face!" Rin ducked his face, embarrassed at his own reaction. It wasn't like he was a blushing virgin or something! "Fuck off Mikoshiba. Are you gonna fuck me yet or what?" Rin snapped at him, trying to sound as confident as possible. Rin squealed as he was roughly turned around and pushed down, his face against the cold tiles and his butt in the air. Again.

Seijuurou was rough. His hands raked all over Rin's bound body, leaving behind the tingling feeling of his touches. He cupped Rin's balls with one hand, rolling them in his hand while his other hand circled around Rin's hole. "Hey Rin-chan, you are still loose from earlier. I don't need to prepare you again, do I?" The younger boy was a mess, his breaths were coming in short pants and his cock was dripping wet with pre-cum. "Just hurry up and put it in already, asshole!" Rin struggled against his binds, he really wanted to touch himself but in his current condition, he was completely at Mikoshiba's mercy.

Seijuurou couldn't take it anymore. The way Rin reacted to his touches, his soft  
moans, his beautiful tear-stained eyes. It was all too much for him. He was going to explode. He spread Rin's knees apart, lined his cock against the younger boy's entrance and, without a warning, pushed. Immediately, Rin rocked back onto his cock, wanting to have more of him, wanting to feel more of him. Together, they created an erotic rhythm of skin slapping on skin and breathy pants and guttural moans. They both knew that they wouldn't last long, they were surprised they even lasted this long.

Seijuurou felt his orgasm build up and increased his speed, changing the angle of his thrusts. Rin screamed. "Do that again, fuck do that again. Sh-shit." Rin felt like he would die if he didn't come soon. Seijuurou hit his prostate dead-on with each snap of his hips. "I'm going to, fuck, Mikoshiba I'm going to c-cum."

Quicky, Seijuurou removed the binds off Rin's hands and flipped him around. Rin locked his arms behind Seijuurou's neck, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. His erection was trapped between their bodies, sliding against the other's abdomen in an obscene way, creating beautiful frictions and sending him over the edge. Rin's insides tightened as he came, moaning into Seijuurou's mouth and cumming all over the captain. Seijuurou bit his lip as he came inside the other, Rin's tightness becoming too much for him.

He took Rin's head in his hands, kissing him one last time before pulling out and lying down next to him. Seijuurou stared at the ceiling, basking in the afterglow of their escapade. He nudged Rin with his elbow. "Hey, will you suck my dick again sometime? That was pretty neat." Rin eyed him warily. Well, he tried to eye him warily, but he was too tired to do it properly.

"Maybe."


End file.
